Jealousy
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: "Something surfaced in Tamaki's mind. Something he'd tried to hide… Tried to stop… Tried to deny." Tamaki loves Haruhi- Though he'd admit it to no-one except Kaoru on that one night. Jealousy is bad, awful, hurtful. What will Tamaki do to try and convince Haruhi to be with him? Will he even hurt his best friends? T coz I'm paranoid!
1. Feelings

OOC!

…

Chapter 1

Tamaki pranced in, feeling rather happy about the day.  
Then he saw Hikaru and Kaoru messing with Haruhi.  
_His _Haruhi.  
Tamaki felt anger boil up inside him, "Get away from her you shady doppelgangers!"  
"No way!" The twins said in usion.  
Even though Tamaki loved Haruhi, he thought it was fatherly love.  
He probably knew somewhere deep down inside himself that he truly loved her as a female, but he was too afraid to admit that.  
"I said… Stay away!" Tamaki leapt through the air and bonked both the Hitachiins on the head.  
"Hey! Boss! What was that for?!" Hikaru complained.  
"Yeah! We were just having fun with her!" Kaoru whined.  
That snapped something inside Tamaki. He got depressed and went to his emo corner.  
Kaoru sighed and quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper. He scrunched it in a ball and threw it at Tamaki's head.  
It bounced off it, causing Tamaki to turn around to see what had hit him.  
When he saw that it was a paper-ball, he glared at Kaoru, who was still turned around in his seat.  
Kaoru motioned with his hands for Tamaki to un-crumple it.  
Tamaki frowned but smoothed the paper out.

**_Tamaki,  
Meet me _****here ****_at 5 o'clock.  
I need to talk to you.  
Kaoru _**

Kaoru raised his eyebrows, _well?_  
Tamaki shrugged, _sure, I guess_.  
Kaoru shot him a thumbs up, then turned back to his brother, who was discussing dresses with Haruhi.  
Kyoya strode over to Tamaki, "What was _that _all about? Hmm?"  
Tamaki grinned slightly, "Isn't 'hmm' Mori-senpai's line?"  
Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Answer the question."  
Tamaki turned his head away, "It was nothing."  
"Sure. I'll believe that." Kyoya said sarcastically.  
Tamaki glared, "Even if it wasn't nothing, which it is, it's none of your business."  
Kyoya sighed and went to a table in a dark corner of the room.  
Tamaki stood up and stretched out.  
"Haruhi~! My lovely and beautiful daugh~ter!" He called.  
Haruhi looked unimpressed. She shuffled over to him, "What?"  
"Let's go to the beach tomorrow!" He said quirkily.  
She looked startled, "What? Why?!"  
Tamaki smiled, "Because it will be fun~!"  
The twins cheered, "The beach! Yay!"  
While Kaoru cheered, he had a happy look in his eyes. Not for the fact that they were going to the beach, but that Tamaki was trying.

5 o'clock.  
Tamaki walked back into the music room.  
Kaoru was leaning against a pillar close to the door.  
"Tono! You came!" He smiled softly.  
Tamaki nodded, "Why did you ask me to, anyway?"  
Kaoru's face went serious, "Haruhi."  
Tamaki shuffled his feet, "What about her…?"  
"Do you… _Love _her?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.  
Tamaki immediately nodded, "She's my daughter! Of course I do!"  
Kaoru shook his head, "No… I mean _love_,love. Like, a true love. That kind of thing."  
Something surfaced in Tamaki's mind. Something he'd tried to hide… Tried to stop… Tried to deny.  
But it was out. He knew it now. He did love Haruhi as a man loved a woman.  
He fell forward, curling into a little ball, sitting on his heels, covering his face with his hands.  
"I do! I do love her!" _Once the lid is open, you can't stop it anymore.  
_Kaoru was surprised. He hadn't expected it to go that far. Not so far to make him cry.  
Tamaki felt his palms getting wetter. Why was he crying? Why was he so upset that he loved her?  
He shook his head, trying to stop crying and to clear his head.  
Kaoru knelt beside him, "Why do you get so upset about it?"  
Tamaki looked up, "I… I don't know… Isn't… Aren't I supposed to be happy or something?"  
Kaoru shrugged, "It varies. Hikaru loves Haruhi too."  
Tamaki felt jealousy begin to awaken.  
"I know this might make you jealous, but try to understand! He loves her all the reasons you do!"  
Tamaki's eyes flashed, "Then don't you love her too? You do."  
Kaoru bit his lip. He felt blood rush to his face, "Er… Yeah…"  
"Then why do you help Hikaru so much?"  
"Because he's my brother."  
Tamaki stood up, "Just because he's your brother, doesn't mean you have to help. Do you _want _to?"  
Kaoru stood up, "I _want _Hikaru to be happy. That's why I help." He turned and walked out of the room.  
Tamaki sighed and looked out the massive window. The sun was glittering on the horizon.  
He wished Haruhi would choose him. Not the twins.  
**Jealousy. Envy. Choose me!  
**Tamaki rubbed his dry eyes and walked out of the room.

…

So... How do you like it? Do not fear, there shall be more chapters!  
I've decided to do a series of these stories from each host's point of view (Besides Haruhi, coz it'll all be focused on their love for her).  
So far, I've come up with these~  
Tamaki- Jealousy  
Hikaru- Attention  
Kaoru- Giving  
Mori- Watching  
Kyoya- Want  
These may change, just came up with some of them.  
If you have an idea for Hunny, send it! Thanks!


	2. Shattered Friendship

OOCness!

…

Chapter 2

Tamaki was sitting, chatting with his customers.  
Hikaru looked at him. Their eye contact met and Tamaki gave him a dirty look.  
Hikaru huffed and turned back to Kaoru. He was grinning and joking about something.  
Even though he acted normal, Hikaru could tell something was up with his brother.  
Tamaki looked around his small circle of fan girls, "Sorry girls, but it's time for you to go."  
All the ladies sighed, then got up and left.  
Tamaki yawned and got to his feet, "I have to go! See you all!" He said cheerfully, looking at everyone except the twins.  
He left Music Room 3. As soon as he was outside the door, he sighed and his usual smile was replaced with a grimace.  
He wall down the hall.  
Suddenly he was slammed into a wall.  
Hikaru was holding him by the shoulders, "What is your problem?!" He hissed.  
Tamaki struggled against the Hitachiin's grasp, "Get. The Hell. Off. Me." He growled.  
Hikaru gasped as he saw something flash through Tamaki's eyes.  
Immediately Hikaru's hands left his shoulders and Tamaki straightened out his blazer.  
He had a look of hatred across his face.  
That felt like a stab in the gut for Hikaru. What had he done to make Tamaki hate him so much?  
Pain filled his eyes.  
Tamaki bit his lip. Why was he being so horrible?  
Ah, that's right. The green monster.  
Hikaru looked at the ground, "I don't know what I've done to make you hate me, but for whatever it is, I'm sorry."  
He turned on his heel and felt tears stinging the back of his eyes. No way he was going to cry. Not in this lifetime.  
Tamaki stared after his friend. Was he even that anymore?  
Regret prickled down Tamaki's neck.  
He shook the feeling away and walked out to an awaiting limo.  
…

Kaoru sat on a couch, waiting for his brother to arrive back at the Music Room.  
The doors swung open and there stood and dishevelled Hikaru.  
Kaoru shot to his feet, "What happened?!"  
Hikaru forced his feet to move across the tiles, "He hates me. He _absolutely _hates me!"  
Kaoru bit his lip. This was his damn fault. He'd forced Tamaki's feelings to surface, now he'd made his twin feel awful.  
Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

…

Tamaki had his arms wrapped across his lower chest.  
He felt pain bubble up inside of him.  
He knew that if he kept acting like this he'd never have a chance with Haruhi.  
The limo pulled up in front of school. They were going to the beach today.  
Tamaki quickly replaced the look of anguish on his face with a bright smile.  
I wavered slightly as he saw Hikaru and Kaoru looking miserable.  
Haruhi was looking worried, Kyoya was, well, being Kyoya.  
Hunny was happily inhaling cake while Mori cautiously watched him.  
Tamaki pulled himself out of the car and walked across to the group.  
He pulled Haruhi away and hugged her, "Are you excited?!"  
He felt Haruhi shrug, "… Not really…"  
Hikaru glared hurtfully at him. Tamaki looked back with round eyes.  
Kaoru sighed inwardly and he felt tears fill his eyes.  
_Don't let them spill…  
_He hastily swept his hand across his eyes.  
Hikaru looked at his little brother.  
Tamaki was dreamily looking at Haruhi.  
**Please pick me… Please…  
**The Host Club filled the bus and it pulled off the curb.

…

**Do you like it? BTW- I have a poll on my profile, so please vote! It's about what story I should write next :3**


End file.
